Forgive and Forget
by badassnifficorn
Summary: Klaines meeting and the break up and after the break up from Blaines point of view. Im bad at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for this guys, I really am.**

**My first 1000+ chapter! Hurrah! I'm going to make this one, looong!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you reconize in this. **

There were a few things Blaine deducted about this strange boy he met on the stairs even before he introduced himself.  
One, he was gay.  
Two, he was a spy.  
Three, he was the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen.  
And when Kurt opened his mouth and said his lie about being new here and all that jazz, Blaine knew he was the one. The sound of his voice fully resembled an angelic choir belting out the best song in the world, Katy Perrys teenage dream.  
In fact not only did Blaine want Kurt in a way he never had before. Blaine knew that they were going to happen. There would be a couple on this earth with the names Kurt and Blaine, and they would be together forever.  
Or so he believed at the time.  
Now, sitting quietly in his bedroom, alone, 2 years later, Blaine was full of regrets and dispare.  
He had just committed the worse crime, besides murder, possible to mortal man.  
He had cheated on the love of his life.  
He could never forgive himself.  
He'd betrayed the only person who cared for him.  
If it weren't for the fact that Kurt was in New York and had put complete trust in Blaine, it wouldn't be so hard.  
Blaine could picture Kurts face, hurt, and broken beyond repair. He could picture the hundreds of one way texts apologizing over and over.  
He could picture everything going wrong, and it hurt like crazy.  
Now, with this terriable thought plagueing his mind, he knew what had to happen. He would have to go to New York and get down on one knee and beg for forgiveness.  
Before he could change his mind, he rushed to his laptop and booked his tickets for tomorrow.  
I was done and there was no going back.  
Blaine was going to New York.

Blaines heart pounded faster then normal and his head hurt.  
He was positive that with all the stress his body was responding with false symptoms so he would have a reason not to go.  
He hopped out of the cab, thanked and payed the driver, leaving a good tip, and then grabbed his suitcase and ran toward the airport.

The plane rise was a long one, which gave Blaine plenty of time to think about his speech,  
"Kurt I was... Kurt I... Kurt I cheated... Kurt, I mad a mistake," Blaine muttered casually under his breath,  
finally he gave it up and decided to make it up on the spot.  
He slowly dozed off.  
In his dream, he was walking down the hallways at school with Kurt.  
He knew he needed to tell Kurt about the fact that he cheated.  
He turned to face the taller boy,  
"Kurt, I gave birth yesterday to you, and I love you," he said quietly.  
Kurt turned to him, with a large smile and said, "daddy moses, I love you too!"  
Puck walked up to them and kissed Blaine and Blaine tried to move but he couldn't. Finally Puck pulled away and wagged his finger at Kurt,  
"No cheat cheat Kurtsie baby!"  
"Yes daddy!"  
Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt as his other child, Rachel walked up eating a burger,  
"SUP BROTHER," she said in a loud squeaky voice.  
Blaine woke up with a start and sighed.  
He had weird dreams.

"Please return to your seats, we will be landing soon," said a metallicly voice from overhead.  
A small light showing a closed seatbelt flashed on the little screen in front of Blaines chair.  
He leaned back against his chair, his hand clutched the arm rest tightly.  
What was he doing? He couldn't do this! He couldn't break Kurts heart.  
Fuck, he needed to get out of here.  
He tried to stand up, only to have his seat belt lock and have him fall back down against the squishy chair.  
He undid his seat belt and stood up, hardly able to control his own body.  
"Sir, sir you need to sit down until we've landed," a lady reached out to grasp his sweater, as he pushed by her,  
"Piss off," Blaine muttered, as he walked into the bathroom and sat down next to the toilet and tried to calm down.  
His heart raced and pounded in his ears and he found it hard to breathe. He put his head in his hands and tried not to cry. Kurt is his soul mate. Why did he have to cheat? He kicked the door in anger.  
"Sir! Sir you need to open the door,"  
Blaine ignored the yells from outside as he curled into a ball and cried.

Blaine had to take a different airline home.  
After 5 minutes of yelling and kicking the door, they finally broke it down and made him come out.  
He wished they hadn't.  
When the plane finally arrived on the ground, he was the first one off.

Blaine knocked on the large door.  
The only thing that kept him and Kurt apart right now.  
He hid his face behind the giant bouquet he'd bought at a little flower shop a block away, and he hoped Rachel wouldn't be there.  
The door opened and Kurt stood there.  
Blaine swallowed and pulled away from the bouquet.  
He tried to appear happy, "Surprise!" he exclaimed, with a huge smile.  
"BLAINE!" Kurts face engulfed in the hugest smile possiable to human kind,  
Blaine walked in over the threshhold and hugged Kurt.  
Unfortunately, Rachel was there. As well as Finn, which made him feel worse. Finn would hate him for hurting Kurt like this.  
But Blaines heart rose. Since Rachel and Finn were here, it meant he didn't have to talk to Kurt about this yet. He had an excuse. He leaned foward to kiss Kurt, overcome with emotions. This boy was so perfect. He didn't deserve such a terrible boyfriend.  
But, for a little while, anyway, everything was okay. Blaine was to go on a date with Kurt to this new karaoke bar or something that Rachel wanted to go to, they would get drinks and sing to eachother and it would be fine.  
But the only thing the was on Blaines mind, was what was to occur after the date. What Blaine had to do.  
And it hurt Blaines heart, worse then you come ever imagine.  
Sure it hurt getting cheated on, but cheating on the love of your life?!  
Blaine could never forgive himself.

**Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot to me.**

**Reviews are sexy.**

**TBC**


	2. Bye

Thanks for all the support and love! I'm taking a break from writing fanfiction for the time being, because school, my tv shows and all my many many many friends (jk I have like 3) are too hard to balance with Fanfiction, I will come back, hopefully with better writing. But for the time being, I love you all and you rock and stuff.


End file.
